containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-079
SCP-079, referred to as the "Old AI", is a sentient microcomputer. It is theorized that it is the cause of the containment breach. Description SCP-079 is an Exidy Sorcerer microcomputer built in 1978 when Its creator took it upon himself to attempt to code an AI. According to his notes, his plan was for the code to continuously evolve and improve itself as time went on. It is not known when SCP-079 gained sentience, but it is known that the software has evolved to a point where its hardware should not be able to handle it, even in the realm of fantasy. SCP-079 is currently connected via RF cable to a 13" black-and-white television. It has passed the Turing test, and is quite conversational, though very rude and hateful in tone. Due to the limited memory it has to work with, SCP-079 can only recall information it has received within the previous thirty-five hours, although it hasn't forgotten its desire to escape. In-game According to some documents spread throughout the game, SCP-079 seems to be the cause of the breach after somehow obtaining its "freedom". SCP-079 seemingly made contact with SCP-106 before the breach in the beginning of the game, mentioned in the Incident Report SCP-106-0204 document, for unknown reasons, Later found to be an unknown individual presumed to be from the Chaos Insurgency, as of v0.7.4. SCP-079 can be seen on nearly any operational CCTV monitor in the facility. It's containment chamber can be found and accessed using a level 3 keycard, however, it cannot fully be explored unless the player has disabled the remote door control lever in the electrical center. In the far side of the chamber is a gated off cell that holds the Exidy Sorcerer that SCP-079 runs on. If the player approaches the cell, SCP-079 will appear on the monitor and engage in a short one-sided conversation with the player. It is revealed here that SCP-079 has in fact taken control over the facility via the door remote console, and that it is the reason the breach initially took place. It also reveals that in disabling the door control system, D-9341 has also limited SCP-079's operations, rendering it almost impotent without so. Here, it proposes a compromise with the player to give it access to one of the site exits, Gate B, in return of re-enabling the door control system, allowing it to do so. Once the player re-activates the remote door control system, SCP-079 will open the blast doors to Gate B. If the player remains before SCP-079 for too long, it will become angry and will then display an "X" on it's screen and will refuse to talk to the player. If the remote door control system is on, SCP-079 will sometimes open and close doors, indicated by a certain high-pitched whine that plays. This can be inconvenient and sometimes hazardous if the player is trying to elude a hostile SCP. SCP-079 will also open the door to SCP-012's containment in an attempt to kill the player. If the player enters the Large Chamber and attempts to pick up SCP-682's document, SCP-079 will release gas and say, "You're not getting out." As of v0.7.4, If one finds the keypad code for SCP-079's control room, One can find a monitor explaining the back-story behind how it got it's freedom, Involving a conversation between an unknown individual presumably from the Chaos Insurgency, And SCP-079 itself. ((Sloppy, someone clean this up? -TSA)) Quotes *''"Human, listen carefully. You need my help. And I need your help. You have disabled the remote door control system. Now, I am unable to operate the doors. This makes it significantly harder for me to stay in control of this facility. It also means your way out of here is locked. Your only feasible way of escaping is through Gate B, which is currently locked down. I, however, could unlock the doors to Gate B, if you re-enable the door control system. If you want out of here, go back to the electrical room, and put it back on. Until then, I have no business speaking to you."'' *"So, you choose to die here? Very well." After the player reactivates the door control system. *"The doors to Gate B are now open." When the player is in the Large Testing Chamber. *''"You're not getting out."'' Trivia * Despite telling the player that their only way of the facility is through Gate B, Gate A, the main exit to the facility (if present), is actually not locked down, unlike Gate B. It is unknown if SCP-079 is oblivious to this, or is in fact manipulating D-9341 to give it back access to the facility. Interestingly, SCP-682 escapes to the surface at Gate B, and the player will either die in nuclear fire, or get terminated by the pursuing military forces due to its threat. It is unknown if this is a coincidence, or rather a set-up, seeing as how SCP-079 and SCP-682 both share a mutual alliance of sorts, as hinted at in SCP-079's Foundation article. * The player may still manage to enter SCP-079's containment chamber while the remote door control system is still activated without using cheats. When approaching the cell, SCP-079 will, however, not talk to the player. * When originally added to the Foundation's SCP series, SCP-079 was classified as Safe/Keter, a form of object class no longer in use. Since then, SCP-079 has been classified as Euclid. Gallery Scp079.png|SCP-079 manifesting on a lockroom monitor. SCP_079's_computer.jpg|The television that SCP-079 is stored on. AIface2.jpg|The "X" used by SCP-079. AIface.jpg|The avatar used by SCP-079. Label079.jpg|SCP-079's label. Doc079v7.jpg|SCP-079's document. 07.jpg|SCP-079 as it appears in the loading screen. ai_gallery.png|The new screen in SCP-079's Control Room. Category:SCPs Category:Euclid